Hillary Clinton
☀"What that map doesn’t show you is that I won the places that own two-thirds of America’s Gross Domestic Product. I won the places that are optimistic, diverse, dynamic, moving forward."- Hillary Clinton Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton was the former Secretary of State under President Barack Obama. Her previous job was representing New York State in the Senate. She is the wife of former President William Jefferson Clinton, making her the FLOTUS prior to Laura Bush and after Barbara Bush (as well as the previous First Lady of Arkansas). Hillary Clinton attended Yale University, she was elected a Senator representing New York and served from 2001 to 2009. 2008 Presidential campaign In 2007-08 Hillary ran for the Democratic nomination for President, and up until winter 2007 was the leading giant in every poll. However, Barack Obama had raised enough money to displace her inevitability. She had almost no organization in place and Obama ended up winning the Democratic nomination in May 2008. Superdelegate controversy Her main argument to the Democratic National Convention superdelegates was that she is "more electable" than Obama. However, Obama lead her in both the superdelegate count and the pledged delegate count, so her campaign was finished before May of 2008. Secretary of State After she campaigned and supported her former opponent's successful campaign during the general election, she was made the Secretary of State. This role is more high profile in the US government then just being a US Senator. Her term in this role started in January 2009 and lasted until January 2013. Secretary Clinton spent her first days in office telephoning dozens of world leaders and indicating that U.S. foreign policy would change direction; thinking, "We have a lot of damage to repair". In September, she unveiled the Global Hunger and Food Security Initiative at the annual meeting of her husband's Clinton Global Initiative. The new initiative seeks to battle hunger worldwide notably in the Third World. This is a strategic part of U.S. foreign policy rather than just reacting to food shortage emergencies as they occur and emphasizes the role of women farmers. Her tenure ended when she decided to resign as Secretary of State after four years of successful international diplomacy. Her approval ratings have remained above 50% since she has left office & she was replaced by John Kerry. 2016 Presidential campaign She announced her candidacy on 12th April 2015, she started out with 97%, but this is mostly because nobody knew Bernie Sanders, or had the assinine thought that he was a Communist. Hillary ended up getting 56% of the pledged delegates. Election Results She lost the election to Donald Trump despite winning the popular vote by 3 million votes. Popular Culture * Amy Poehler often performed hilarious parodies (both positive and negative) of her on Saturday Night Live. * Hillary was frequently mentioned in the short-lived TV series, "Lying Criminal".http://commanderinchief.wikia.com/wiki/Hillary_Rodham_Clinton * She is the only FLOTUS to ever run for and win elected office as well as the first female Senator from New York. Category:American People Category:US Presidential candidates Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:US Senators Category:Liberals Category:Obama Supporters Category:Democratic Party Category:American Christians Category:2008 US Presidential candidates Category:First Ladies of the United States Category:Married People Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Things Trump Hates Category:Things Pseudoliberals love Category:Secretary of State